cymrufandomcom-20200214-history
Jewellian
Jewellian's Arrival in Cymru Doamna Zinelor, Diangeuaw and Jewellian remain together for a while as a triumvirate. When The Ancient expresses his desire to return to Britain, they both go with him. However, the Faerie Queen warns The Ancient that the only safe way to do so is through the otherworld and to take a moon path that will direct them straight to his barrow. They do so, emerging from the Bryn Celli Ddu with over 40 years having passed in the human world in what for them was just a handful of days. The Birth of the Twins in Avalon Doamna does not remain in Britain after giving birth to her and Jewellian's twins- Storm and Damiana, who are left with the May Queen of Avalon and her immortal guardians. The May Queen gives them the surnames Delucian. Jewellian, who takes up with the witch Ezmerelda Caradoza, who claims to be the daughter of Samael and his half-sister is not directly involved in the raising of his children. He and Ezmerelda participate in the Bygone War in a vicarious and capricious fashion, taking no real loyalty to any one fashion until they become close with Modron and Ranier. Jewellian & Annabelle Jewellian and Ezmerelda prove to be immortal and do not age. He remains looking to be about 25-27. When Annabelle Constantine comes to him and asks him to be her consort for enacting the Great Rite at Glastonbury on May Day of 1911, he does so curiously; he'd had a love-hate relationship with the Bleid-ddyn, especially the Grail Kings. She gives birth to their son Beran later that year. Jewellian & Storm Even before that, Jewellian had met and clashed with his son Storm Delucian. The two of them had a twisted love-hate for each other, sensual rage. Typically, Jewellian was able to overcome and defeat his son but he'd never been able to kill him. On several occaisons, he even went out of his way to protect the younger luperci from outside threats. When Beran is kidnapped from Annabelle and taken to Glastonbury, Jewellian attempts to kill Lady Alice and retake his son- Storm stops him. The wizard Benedict Aurelius is able to paralyze Jewellian and locks him in a cold iron casket that is hidden in a distant cave. Following the success of Jericho and the Scarlet Circle in killing Jonathan, Storm is captured and given to Ranier who keeps him chained to a bed and tries to sanguine him and force or seduce Jewellian's whereabouts out of him. Storm, genuinely unknowing of this information, cannot provide it but Ranier doesn't believe him. Eventually, Storm kills Ranier and escapes. Later, in 2012, Storm befriends a younger vampire, Jevon Conway and allows himself himself to be sanguined again in order to destroy Myfawny. However, he is forced by Diangeuw to thereafter find and free Jewellian. With the help of Jennifer Sinclair he is able so. Storm feeds Jewellian some of his blood to revive him. The older luperci awakes and frenzies and kills Storm, sending him across into Annwn. Jennifer is knocked unconscious. Jewellian spends hours tearing Storm apart and killing him over and over each time his spirit crosses back. Finally the frenzy ends end he passes out. Jennifer tries to heal them both and in convinced by Samael to re-enact the Great Rite there in the cave, being taken by Storm as he is taken by Jewellian. Storm refuses, even when threatened by Jewellian. Jeremiah, Jennifer's husband, arrives and only when he offers himself as a substitute for Storm do the two luperci stop fighting. Jewellian slips away while Jennifer performs the rite with Jeremiah and Storm and allows them to form the new triumverate to serve as guardians of the Isle of the Mighty.